Well that sucks
by Michi-nii
Summary: What would you do when you were told the worst piece of news you can get? Warning:character deaths
1. The hyper one

"Huh? Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he wandered down a dimly lit pathway. It was a dark, fog ridden place that Naruto found himself in and he could only see a metre or two ahead of him as he walked along. Naruto being Naruto however could not be quiet and asked this question out loud where it echoed through the otherwise silent area. Starting to creep himself out because of his surroundings he again started talking to himself. Loudly.

"Okay, Okay, calm down. You're on a mission, that's it. Now try to remember what that mission wa-"

"_**Wrong"**_

Naruto jumped, turning round swiftly, he tried to locate the person who had spoken. He saw no-one.

"Okay then...Ah! This is just a dream. A dream, that's all-"

"_**Wrong"**_

Again he looked round, getting annoyed now.

"Kyuubi, is that you!?!?! 'Cause if it is I'm gonna-"

A sigh was heard throughout the area as a cloaked figure materialised in front of him.

"_**Wrong again. You're dead"**_ The figure said.

Naruto froze, trying to realise what the figure had said but failing as all he could think about was how the figure had got in front of him and what it could mean the figure was. He started hyperventilating at the possibilities.

The figure paused _**"Are you OK? I know it's a shock finding out you're dead but-"**_

"A-Ar-Are you a ghost?" Naruto squeaked out.

"_**...Ok, not what I was expecting. I just told you you're dead, I'm your guide to the next world**_" The figure sighed again. *why do I always get the weird ones?* He thought.

Naruto tried to calm himself down "O-Okay. Umm, is what I just did normal?" He asked.

"_**No, you're just stupid" **_The figure replied as he turned and walked down the path. _**"Come on we're wasting time here."**_

Naruto finally realised what the figure had been saying as he followed the figure down the path. He started babbling, half talking to the figure and half to himself "Wait, wait, wait I'm dead?!?! But how? Why? I can't be dead! I've got to become the Hokage!!! Wait how did I die? In a mission? But I don't remember being on a mission...last thing I can remember was eating ramen with Iruka-sensei-"

"_**Please stop talking" **_The figure said getting annoyed at the incessant noise the blonde was making. _**"That's exactly how you died. You died choking on ramen. Well, those little fish swirly things...I forget what their called" **_The figure paused then shrugged before continuing down the path.

Naruto blinked and was silent for a moment before finally asking "Are you telling me I died choking on naruto???"

"_**That sounds plausible" **_The figure replied.

"Well that sucks" Naruto pouted, sulking at the stupid way he had died.

"_**Now if you're quite done we're here" **_Before them just coming in to view was a doorway. _**"Go on through that door to the next world" **_The figure said thankful to get rid of the blonde.

The door opened silently, on the other side of the door was a bright white light that Naruto started walking towards, glad to be out of this dismal, dark world. As Naruto walked through the doorway the light dimmed and he could see what lay ahead for him.

"Hey look! Ramen!!!" He shouted as he ran through, the door slamming behind him.

The cloaked figure stood for a moment looking at the closed door as the slamming sound echoed. _**"Is he really that stupid?" **_was the last thing that was heard in the crossway between worlds before the figure disappeared into the darkness.


	2. The dog

Kiba looked around as he walked through the misty, murky area. The gravel pathway crunched beneath his feet as he walked.

"What is this place?" he said. He stopped "And how did I get here?"

"Arf!"

Kiba spun round before jumping on the creature before him.

"Akamaru! I wondered where you were. So this is a mission right? Why aren't Hinata or Shino here though? Oh well, what's the miss-"

"_**So this thing is your dog is it?" **_A cloaked figure appeared before him. He radiated an angry aura.

Kiba startled stayed silent for once in his life. The cloaked figure walked closer before stopping and sighing with relief.

"_**Finally! That thing has been here for a week! It wouldn't pass on without you" **_With that the figure glared at Kiba _**"I've had to put up with it for a week! A week!"**_ The figure relaxed before turning back towards the way it had come _**"Oh well, it will soon be gone...Come on! Hurry up! Its time I got you to the next world"**_

Kiba finally regained control of his body but stayed where he was thinking that this person was an enemy trying to confuse him. Akamaru though already knew what was going on and just sat happily wagging his tail at being back with his master.

Kiba decided to be cautious with the figure and settled with asking some questions before following him down the path "Umm...what are you talking about? Pass on? Next world? Am I missing something?"

The figure stopped and sighed before replying _**"Most probably. Most people don't realise what's going on without some prompting"**_ The figure turned _**"You're dead"**_

"Excuse me?!?!" Kiba returned to being his normal self completely after hearing those words, forgetting about being cautious. Akamaru just stood up and got ready to get going.

"_**You heard. You're dead. Come on it's time to go" **_The figure walked off. Kiba not wanting to lose sight of the figure ran and caught up with him. Akamaru followed behind.

"Dead? You're kidding right? How can I be dead?" Kiba thought for a moment and came up with an idea he thought was logical. "How come Akamaru is here if I'm dead? We can't have both died at the same time." Kiba looked smug with these questions, thinking he had caught the figure off guard.

"_**Because he's dead too?" **_Kiba fell over at this. The figure stopped and looked down _**"Is that really that hard to believe? He killed you."**_

"What? Now I know you're lying!!! Akamaru wouldn't hurt me, let alone kill me!" Kiba was angry now at the accusation. Akamaru just bowed his head and carried on walking. The figure turning decided to follow Akamaru as it was obvious Kiba would stay with him. Kiba followed angrily "Oi! Oi! Are you gonna answer me? Why would Akamaru kill me?"

"_**It's not like he meant to" **_The figure said as theycontinued down the path _**"He also was dying at the time".**_

"Now I'm confused. You're saying Akamaru killed me because he was dying? But he was fine last time I remember" Kiba thought back to the last few days he could remember vividly, "Actually he was acting rather strangely. He bit he once which he doesn't normally do. Not unless I've done something wrong..."

The figure paused _**"Are you in charge? Or the dog? Because it sounds like he's in charge if he's disciplining you" **_The figure shrugged and continued _**"Anyway you've just said how he killed you. He bit you once when he doesn't normally. Akamaru was it? Yes, well he had rabies and bit you giving you the disease."**_

"Excuse me! You're telling me Akamaru had rabies?!?! That's harsh dude! My dog does not have that disease, I would have remembered! And I did not get rabies; I had the flu that's all. You cannot say that is rabies. And another thing! You said Akamaru's been here for a week, so how come I haven't noticed he's been gone?" Kiba panted after this. The figure stood in shock for a minute wondering how the hell he had said all that in one breath.

The figure recovering itself sighed in disbelief knowing that this could take awhile. _**"Fine, let's get this over with so I can take you to the next world and get rid of you. You're dog caught rabies; he then started behaving strangely and bit you. I'm guessing you know nothing about rabies because the first symptoms of rabies are flu symptoms. Hence, you thinking you had flu. You then went into the delusional stage of the disease which you don't remember anything about. In this time Akamaru passed away and has since stayed here waiting for you to die." **_The cloaked figure spun round _**"Now if you're happy, can we please get a move on? We're almost there"**_ The figure again started walking down the path.

Kiba shocked at the overload of information just followed the figure while processing the information. He looked down at Akamaru who was walking alongside him. Akamaru wouldn't look him in the eye. "Akamaru? Is this true?" Kiba asked. Akamaru just whined scared of what Kiba was going to say. "Well that sucks" Kiba sighed "Oh well, there's not a lot we can do about it now, let's just keep going together like normal." Kiba grinned down at Akamaru, who yapped and wagged his tail in reply. Kiba looked round for the figure, who was getting further ahead. "There's just one more question I want to ask." He shouted to the figure.

The figure stopped and waited for them to catch up. _**"What is it?" **_The figure sighed dreading the questions he wanted to ask.

"How did Akamaru catch rabies?" Kiba asked trying to remember a time he had come across a rabid animal that could have hurt Akamaru.

The figure was relieved, having imagined a lot worse questions than this. Continuing down the path, the figure replied _**"He caught rabies from a bat in a mission a month ago. I guess you can remember that?"**_

"Yeah, yeah, I remember" Kiba sulked remembering the mission vividly.

"_**We're here"**_ The figure said stopping before a doorway. _**"It's time you got going"**_

The door opened silently, Kiba walked towards the bright light with Akamaru close behind. Kiba peeked through the door wondering what he would see.

"Kiba!!!" The shout came through the door and echoed around the area.

"Naruto?!?!" Kiba looked stunned before grinning like a maniac "Naruto!!!" He ran through the doorway, Akamaru already far away ahead of him. The door once again slammed shut.

Before disappearing into the darkness the figure sighed and said _**"I should have realised that Kiba would be friends with the blond. They're just like each other. Stupid." **_Then silence echoed throughout the dark, dismal crossroads of death.


	3. Back again?

"Have I been here before?" Gaara thought as he wandered through the crossways. The place was strange, it didn't seem like it was anywhere that could be on Earth but Gaara felt like he had definitely been here before but when and why he wasn't certain.

"_**Back again Gaara?"**_ The cloaked figure emerged from the fog. Again Gaara recognized him and finally remembered why he recalled the area.

"Oh, I'm dead again aren't I? Looks like I did call you again" Gaara realised. He remembered his last encounter with the cloaked figure...

.......................................................................Flashback...........................................................................

Gaara looked round puzzled though he didn't show it "Wasn't I fighting a minute ago?" He tried to remember exactly what happened as he walked down a dimly lit pathway. It was a grey area but there was still a sandy material around so he felt fine with walking through knowing that he could use that if he needed to. "I wonder if the person I was fighting is good at genjutsu? This isn't an ordinary place; it has to be an illusion."

"_**It's not an illusion but you're right, this place is not something you would find on your planet."**_A figure appeared beside him. _**" It is the crossroads of death. A meeting point if you will, ready to take you on to the next world."**_

Gaara anticipating an attack tried to form the sand around him but nothing happened. Shocked he looked at the figure wondering if it was its doing.

"_**What? It's the sands of death you're trying to control, no one can do that." **_The figure walked ahead of him. _**"Come along, I need to get you to the door to the next world"**_

Gaara followed him, taking in all that he had said. "So you're saying I'm dead?" The figure nodded as they continued. "How did I die exactly?" Gaara asked annoyed at not being able to remember.

"_**The demon Shukaku was extracted from you. The host body can't take that and dies."**_ The figure said as he walked along.

Gaara sighed, "That's annoying" he growled.

The figure stopped and looked round _**"But you died trying to look after your village, isn't that a good death?" **_It turned back and continued walking knowing that Gaara would follow.

"It's a good death if you think of it that way, but knowing that you weren't strong enough to do your job is unsettling. Especially as there is nothing I can do about it now." Gaara followed the figure with his arms crossed. "Oh well, it's not like anyone would care if I'm dead. How much further?"

"_**Not long. And I can kind of see what you mean about your death being annoying" **_The figure continued a short distance until they reach a doorway.

Gaara hesitated a short way away down the path. A strange noise had caught his attention. It was a sucking noise and the wind had started to stir. "Does this normally happen?" Gaara asked the figure.

"_**Does what normally happen?" **_The figure turned round and saw a new doorway materialising next to Gaara. Shocked it walked back to where Gaara was standing.

"Let me guess, is this Hell?" Gaara asked. He looked resigned ready for his fate.

"_**No, actually it seems there are some people who aren't ready for you to die yet. You're being called back." **_The figure started to disappear back into the darkness _**"Call me again when you're ready to pass on."**_

..................................................................End of Flashback.....................................................................

"_**Looks like you did" **_The figure said amused, _**"Well, this is an easy job, I don't have to go through the rigmarole of trying to convince you you're dead. Shall we get going? Or are you likely to get drawn back again?"**_

"No, not this time. Not unless they've found a new way to bring someone back from the dead." Gaara said as they started walking down the pathway. "Chiyo-san was the last one able to resurrect someone and she took that technique with her when she died reviving me."

"_**Hmm? And you told me no one cared about you" **_The figure looked round _**"Did that change?"**_

Gaara looked thoughtful at that moment "You know, I never realised that people actually liked me until that moment. Anyway you say you won't have to go through any rigmarole but you WILL have to tell me how I died."

The figure sighed _**"I'm worried you weren't very happy with your last cause of death and to be frank I can't say this death was any better..." **_It turned around to see Gaara glaring at him. _**"Alright don't look at me like that. You died in...quicksand."**_ The figure said this quickly hoping it would be less horrible for Gaara.

"I died in what?" The figure could almost hear Gaara twitching.

"_**Yeah...well you can't control the sand when it's wet right? And quicksand is just wet sand..."**_ The figure stopped trying to make it sound better as all it seemed to be doing was making Gaara angrier and it already wondered why it hadn't died from the glare and aura Gaara was giving off.

"That sucks more than last time!" Gaara growled. "How could I be so- wait how did I find quicksand in the desert? Don't you need sand and water for quicksand?" Gaara crossed his arms as he walked trying to see how it had happened.

"_**You were an ambassador on a diplomatic visit from Suna to Konoha. You decided to go through Amegakure, the village hidden in rain which shares a border with you to try and gain more trust there. But at the border you died as the border between the two contains sand and water."**_ The figure was rushing trying to get to the door before Gaara tried to kill him for what had happened to him. *It's not my fault how you died* the figure thought.

"Hmm. That sounds quite plausible even if it is still annoying. At least I helped people the last time I died. They probably wouldn't bring me back this time even if they had the chance. I died so stupidly they're probably all embarrassed of me right now." Gaara shrugged as usual not showing any emotion on his face.

The figure sighed at the way he acted. People cared about him but he couldn't understand that and that made the figure pity him. The doorway to the next world emerged from the fog. _**"We're here"**_ The figure said.

Gaara walked towards the door as it opened silently. "What happens, happens" Gaara sighed which confused the figure.

"HAH! Gaara you died?!? I thought you'd take a lot longer to get here" A voice echoed from through the doorway.

Gaara spun round to the figure, shock evident on his face "This isn't Hell?" He said trying to calm down.

"_**Hell? Why would it be Hell?" **_The figure said confused.

"Because I killed people? I was a murderer. I was so sure I would be going to..." Gaara turned slightly to look back through the doorway as if he couldn't believe it was really there.

The figure relaxed, happy he had some good news for Gaara _**"Gaara, the last time we met, you had died trying to protect the people of your village. Since then you have looked after your people. In that time did you ever kill just for the fun of it? Did you like killing people like you used to? No, because Shukaku had been extracted. It was the demon that wanted to kill not you." **_Though Gaara couldn't see it, the figure smiled._** "You don't deserve to go to Hell."**_

Gaara turned back towards the door properly thinking it over "Thank you" He said as he walked through the door. The door closed softly after him this time.

The figure was shocked at Gaara's words and actions as he had walked through the door. _**"Wow. I think I saw a smile there." **_The figure thought as it faded ready and waiting for the next person to cross the path.


	4. Two?

It's my birthday today!!! I'm very hyper XD. Oh well on with the story. Hope you like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino walked cautiously through the dark foggy area, trying to peer through the mist to see anything that might help her recognise where she was. As she walked she saw the shape of a figure quite close by. The figure slowly became more and more distinctive as Ino waked closer and closer...

"Ino pig!!!" The figure had turned round and was staring at Ino in shock, it's pink hair falling across it's face as it had spun round.

"At least I don't have a large forehead, Forehead girl." Ino growled back, for the person she had seen and had worried her was in fact her old friend and rival Sakura. She stormed ahead of Sakura and kept walking.

"Where are you going Ino pig?" Sakura sighed as she followed. She looked around trying to see anything other than the pathway that stretched ahead in front of her.

"I'm following the path obviously, Forehead girl." Ino paused realising she had no idea why they were here, instead of asking Sakura because that would show weakness she decided to improvise. "We're on a mission right? Though why Tsunade put you with me I don't understand." She smirked wondering what Sakura would say to that.

"I don't either, if she wanted this mission done properly she should have just sent me" Sakura was suddenly very interested in her fingernails, smiling smugly.

It took a minute for that sentence to sink in to Ino's brain. Then it finally clicked, "What did you just say?!?!" Ino exploded, the din echoed throughout the area. She spun round ready to teach Sakura a lesson for saying that when

"_**Please stop shouting. It's very annoying"**_ A new figure loomed out of the haze and stood before them.

They both turned towards the figure forgetting their earlier dispute. "Who are you?" Sakura questioned suspiciously.

"And what do you want?" Ino also asked. Both warily got into a fighting stance ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"_**Oh, look you two can get along and co-operate when you want to." **_The figure looked back behind itself. _**"The only problem is you're co-operating to attack me. So in answer of your questions, I am your guide through."**_ The figure turned back completely _**"So, please follow me"**_

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and despite the fact that they didn't trust the figure fully they still followed slowly. "You still didn't answer the question, who exactly are you?" Sakura asked as they walked.

"_**I'm not telling you that. All you need to know is that I'm your guide."**_

"Our guide, our guide, you keep saying that our guide to what exactly?" Ino said getting annoyed.

"_**Your guide to the next world" **_The figure replied continuing down the path as if it hadn't said anything strange.

Sakura paused; Ino looked round at her and stopped too. "Excuse me? The next world?" Sakura asked puzzled.

The figure sighed *Here we go* It thought as it stopped. _**"You two aren't going to like this but...Well...You're both dead. Now then if you're ready, let's continue." **_The figure started walking, counting off under it's breath _**"One...Two...Three—"**_

"EXCUSE ME!" The twin screams of two teenage girls reverberated over and over.

The figure winced *Why are they always so loud*. _**"You're dead? You know died? I think you heard me perfectly clear. Please we really need to get going" **_The figure carried on walking.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me exactly what's going on." Ino crossed her arms as she said this and glared at the figure. Sakura just waited for the figure's answer to this.

The figure was starting to get angry _**"Fine. But you see I'm going now so if you want answers you're going to have to follow me" **_Though they couldn't see it, the figure smirked at their looks of shock and annoyance.

Sakura realised that the only thing to do was follow the figure as not only would they get answers but they could only go that way or go back down the way they had come. Otherwise they would get lost without the pathway to guide them. "Come on Ino pig" Sakura walked forward and ahead of Ino.

"Oi! Forehead girl!!" Ino ran to keep up with them both. Ino thought of a new way to annoy Sakura "Hey, Hey I bet I had a really heroic death in a mission unlike someone I know." She stared at Sakura savouring the fact that she could see her twitching.

"Yeah right! Ino pig! You probably died really easily" The two started bickering as they walked and progressively grew louder and louder as the argument heated up.

*Oh God, Not again please*The figure slouched over wishing the door would get here faster *Why are the crossways sooooo long* An aura of depression settled over the figure.

"DAMN YOU!!! I know we'll ask that thing over there!" Sounded behind the figure.

*That thing I wonder what they're talking about now* The figure turned and froze as it saw they were looking at it. *That thing! Is that what they think of me*

"So, uhh...how did we both die?" Sakura asked with a sweet smile.

This scared the figure *Weren't they at each other's throats a minute ago?* The figure realising it wouldn't get out of this and was now resigned to its fate replied _**"Ahem, well you kind of...of...killed each other" **_The figure looked around to find two statues where the girls had been _**"Umm? Hello?"**_

"_We killed each other?" Ino stuttered._

_The figure nodded confused at the reaction._

_Ino whirled round to Sakura "How could you do that to me?!?!". She started pulling at Sakura's hair "Hey? How could you?"._

_Sakura pulled herself away only to attack Ino back two seconds later "Me? I should be saying that to you" The fight was starting to get out of hand so the figure tried to step in and stop them before getting screamed at."Wait" They both stopped and looked at the figure "Did you have something to do with our deaths?"_

_The figure jumped __**"Don't look at me. It's not my fault you're dead, you two" **_It wasn't like they could actually physically hurt the figure but it would rather not have them try and attack.

Luckily the two girls realised the figure had nothing to do with it and just went back to their originally fight. The figure just gave up and just carefully pushed them in the right direction.

"_**...we're at the doorway by the way"**_ The figure said glad to get rid of them.

The two girls paused finally noticing the large door that stood ahead of them. "So that's to the next life?" Ino asked. Sakura's question was "Is it nice there?" They both stood up as the door swiftly and silently opened.

The figure relaxed _**"It's the next life, yes. And it is nice there but why not find out for yourselves?"**_ *Maybe, these girls aren't so bad after all*

"One last question" Ino turned back to the figure. "Which one of us died first?"

"_**Neither you both died at exactly the same moment" **_The figure replied.

"Well that sucks" Sakura turned to Ino smiling softly. "We never could beat each other. We were always on the same level."

Ino twisted back round to face the door "Yeah, it reminds me of the fight we had before when we knocked each other out, should we get going?".

An echo came through the doorway "SAAAKURAA-CHAAAAN".

Sakura startled looked closer through the doorway "Naruto? Naruto?!?! How could you die so stupidly?!?! Ramen? You idiot!!!" She stormed through the door.

"OI, OI, OI wait for me!!!" Ino ran through the door as well. The door slammed shut behind them.

"_**...Did I really just think they were alright? Nope, I didn't. I can't of. Why did I take this job? 'Meet new and exciting people' the description said. So why do I keep getting the annoying, mad idiots?" **_The figure grumbled as it walked off into the fog.

Throughout the area echoes of "Ino pig" and "Forehead girl" bounced around but the largest echo of all was the figure's _**"Why???"**_.


	5. The sight

The crunch of gravel as his footsteps tapped across the pathway sounded loud in Neji's ears. He kicked at the path, spraying gravel everywhere. "Well, this is a strange place" He said as he turned to look behind him wondering how he got here in the first place. Deciding that it was probably better to carry on going forward he turned back and continued down the path. He vaguely wondered if it would be a good idea to get off the pathway in case an enemy was waiting for him along it but then realised how easy he would get lost in the fog and that the enemy wouldn't be able to see him either until the last moment. However Neji had the advantage in the respect of sight. "Byakugan!" Neji used his kekkei genkai to search his surroundings. The darkness spread far and wide even through his enhanced eyes. But in the distance along the path walking towards him he could see a figure, his chakra points glowing steadily. Deciding to take the initiative and surprise the figure he took a faster walk and plucked a kunai from its holder. As the figure got to a position from which Neji would have been able to see it normally through the fog, Neji dropped into a fighting stance ready for any attack.

"_**Wow, people don't normally come looking for me, I normally come to collect them." **_ The figure said, its voice sounded amused. _**"I'm not going to attack you. You might as well put that away" **_It pointed at the kunai in his hand.

Neji stood up slowly but did not put the kunai down. He was still suspicious of the figure "You collect people?"

"_**Yes, I am a guide for people like you." **_The figure looked over its shoulder _**"Will you walk with me? We need to carry on along the path; this is just a crossway to where you're actually going" **_The figure turned fully and slowly strode back down the path. Unlike Neji the figure's footsteps made no sound as it walked.

Neji followed, putting the kunai back in its holder, realising the figure meant him no harm. For the moment anyway. "I don't understand. My guide? Guide to what exactly? And what do you mean people like me?" He looked around again trying to see more than just the darkness through his byukugan but failing "Where am I exactly as well?" Neji let his normally eyesight return as he turned his gaze to the figures back which was moving slightly as it chuckled.

"_**How many questions can you ask in succession?" **_The figure turned back as it heard Neji try to stutter an apology. _**"No, don't apologise. It's a good thing to be curious. It just might take awhile to answer all the questions. I'll answer as we walk." **_It turned back and continued walking _**"Firstly, yes I am your guide. Your guide to the next world or life whatever you want to call it. Secondly you are in the crossways between the worlds in which everyone comes to at this part of their life. Lastly, as you might have guessed from these answers, when I say people like you I mean people who have died and need passing on." **_It looked back to see Neji's reaction to this information but he seemed more thoughtful than disbelieving like most of the people that had come through lately.

"Hmm, really now? How come I don't remember what happened?" Neji asked before realising what he had done "Sorry I'm asking more questions, I should stop."

The figure laughed _**"I told you it was fine to ask questions. But you probably don't remember because it was quite sudden. Most people don't know they have died when they first come here. It's kind of a defence mechanism like when a person is in shock and doesn't feel pain." **_The figure was in a slight state of shock itself _**"Are you not surprised that you are dead?"**_

Neji shook his head "I'm a ninja aren't I? It's not like I was going to live to be very old when I get into life and death situations on a day to day basis. I've just made myself ready for it is all."

The figure was stunned _**"Well, that's a better way of thinking than some people I've met. I have had people from your world that have been very insistent that it was all a lie and got very loud about it." **_ The figure sighed _**"You're a welcome difference believe me."**_

Neji laughed slightly "I'm guessing you met Naruto and some of his friends" Neji looked hesitantly at the figure "Can I ask one more question?" The figure nodded. "How did I die?"

"_**I wondered when you would ask that. Most people ask that straight away. You started to seem a threat to the main branch of your family and they decided it would be best to get rid of you. Using the submission seal on your forehead." **_The figure stopped, the doorway in view now. _**"We're here by the way"**_

"Well that sucks, the way I died I mean" Neji sighed "Killed by own family, not something you can say is a good way of dying." Neji took one last look around the crossways "Do you live here by the way?"

The figure stopped, raising an eyebrow even though Neji couldn't see it. _**"What do you think?" **_Neji jumped as if he'd forgotten the figure was there.

"I-I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Neji walked forwards to stand before the doorway. "But I'm happy you said that you don't."

"_**Hmm? Why is that?" **_The figure asked puzzled.

Neji looked around at the figure as if it was obvious "Well, it's a very lonely place isn't it? I'd get bored here all the time on my own. Do you like what you do?"

The figure was shocked at the concern _**"Well, it is a very depressing place isn't it?" **_The figure chuckled looking round _**"I have another place I go to, I don't always stay here. That's all I will say on that matter. But for the other question...I get to help people get to a better place and I get to meet a lot of interesting people." **_The figure smiled to itself _**"Not that interesting is always a good thing when it comes to some people I've already met. But we've talked to much its time you were going."**_

The door slowly opened bringing a blinding light to the area. Neji stood in front turned shielding his eyes against the sudden change in brightness.

"Hey NEJI!!! It took you long enough!" A voice echoed from the doorway. The figure growled *Why does he always have to shout through?! Does he stand on the other side of the door all the time?!?!*

A soft voice then came through the doorway "Neji look at you. You've grown a lot since I last saw you. Will you come here and let me have a proper look at you?"

Neji was frozen to the spot. Memories flitted through his head of him crying over a body, at a funeral of a very special person to him. "F-F-Father? Is that you?" Neji walked slowly towards the door hesitantly, thinking that it was all going to be wrong. That his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Who else Neji? Come on quickly now." The voice rang through. Neji sped up before stopping right in the doorway and turning to the figure "Thank you, goodbye." He turned back and disappeared through the doorway. The door shut softly behind him.

The figure looked at the door for a long time _**"Maybe this job isn't so bad after all." **_It disappeared back to the place it spoke of to Neji awaiting the arrival of the next lost soul that wanders down it's pathway.


	6. The lazy nin

A newly departed soul strolled along the dimly lit track. He looked about him, the haze around him impenetrable and disconcerting. A sigh echoed softly through the crossways. "So troublesome." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as he slowly walked forward trying to glimpse a landmark that would help him figure out where he was. It didn't look it but his mind was working overtime trying to piece together what had happened and why he was here. He bent down and grabbed some of the black sand that lay at his feet. He remembered old legends of the sands of time. He sat back on his heels realisation clicking in. "Wow, I'm dead. Well, that sucks." He didn't sound shocked, just resigned.

"_**Hmm? You already know? Well that will stop a few awkward questions." **_The figure marched out of the gloom in front of Shikamaru. _**"Up you get, this isn't the end, just a passage to the next life. I'm your guide, shall we continue?" **_The figure turned back around the way it had come and started to walk slowly.

Shikamaru stood back up, brushing his hands off. "If there's a path, why does there need to be a guide?" He put his hands back in his pockets and walked off after the figure.

The figure didn't stop walking but turned its head slightly. _**"To open the door, of course." **_It tutted before looking away again.

"Oh, of course." Shikamaru said sarcastically. "So, what's your name 'guide'?" He liked to know about people and he had a feeling that the figure wouldn't like him prying into its affairs...which made him want to do it all the more.

The figure stopped and spun round. _**"What? My name?" **_The figure frowned although Shikamaru couldn't see that. _**"Well for one thing, it's none of your concern. And for another, I'm not allowed to tell you. It's against regulations. Just call me 'guide', it's easier." **_The figure turned back and continued down the path as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, OK _guide_" Shikamaru yawned. "Regulations? What do you mean by that?"

The figure snorted. _**"You don't think I'm the only guide there is do you? Imagine how many people die a day, you think I can lead them all to the next world myself?" **_The figure suddenly went quieter realising what it was saying. _**"There are many of us leading souls through, it's a good job."**_ The figure stopped talking, not liking where the conversation was leading. Questions about the job weren't allowed to be answered, it was better for the ones guided not to know about them in too great a detail. The figure hurried on, trying to change the subject._**"You've missed out the question everyone asks when they get here.' How did I die?'"**_ The figure hoped he would take the bait.

Shikamaru snorted. "What's the point of knowing? I'm dead. Not a lot I can do about it now, is there?" He walked past the figure, which had stopped in surprise. He turned slightly. "Aren't we going?"

The figure shook it's head and strolled fast catching up with Shikamaru quickly. It was bemused by this turn of events. _**"You know, you may be one of the easiest jobs I've had. You ask too many questions but at least I don't have to deal with someone telling me I'm wrong or that they wouldn't have died like they did." **_The figure sighed. _**"Not that asking questions is wrong, you just ask questions I can't answer."**_

Shikamaru laughed. "I'll take that as you met the loudmouths from my area. They never know when to quit." He realised that the figure wasn't actually guiding him anymore; they were walking side by side talking. He looked back up the pathway and saw a blurred outline in the distance. "Is that the door you were talking about?"

The figure looked up as they approached the door. _**"Yep, this is it." **_The door silently opened pouring out white light that lit the surrounding area. The figure turned back to Shikamaru. _**"It was nice talking to you."**_

A multitude of voices came through the open door.

"Ha-ha! Looks like the lazy ninja has finally made it."

"Shikamaru!!! What took you so long?" Shikamaru sighed, knowing that the two blondes at least were waiting for him on the other side. "Jeez, so troublesome." He looked back at the figure. "I guess this is goodbye but before I go there's something I want to say." He turned back fully. "I have a habit of thinking too much, so I just want to say this even if you don't answer. In my opinion, you're a woman based on the fact of that really fake intimidating voice. That's my view anyway, see ya soon maybe." He turned back to the door and walked through calling out to the ones already there. "Alright! Alright! Jeez, I'm coming." The door closed with a click behind him.

The figure stood blinking for a moment at what Shikamaru had said before snorting and walking off the path into the mist. _**"Smartass."**_

* * *

Random thing I have to put. It isn't written in a review but I was asked what the guide's name was. I had this idea already in my head that Shika would ask the guide which just goes to show that someone can read my mind. *fake glares before bursting into fit of giggles* Yes, that's aimed at you vampgal ^^.


End file.
